csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cad Bane
|Species = Duros |Gender = Male |Height = 1.85 Meters''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' |Eye Color = red |Skin Color = blue-green''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' |Cybernetics = Breathing tubes |aff = Highest bidder }}'Cad Bane '''was one of the best bounty hunters in galaxy after the death of Jango Fett during the Clone Wars. Though he worked for the highest bidder, Cad Bane on a couple of occasion has cooperated with the Confederacy of Independent Systems at the behest of Darth Sidious. Biography Cad Bane lived during the last decades of the Galactic Republic and hailed from the planet Duro. He entered bounty hunting by the time of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's election '' in the year 32 BBY.The New Essential Chronology Bane recognized that a reputation would be necessary for success in the war-torn climate that he sensed was on the horizon, with rumors of secession abound in the Republic's numerous star systems. To build a name for himself in the galactic community, he decided to kill a Jedi and thus took on a job from Akris Ur'etu, the crime boss of the Skar'kla Consortium. Tasked with eliminating a Jedi who was threatening Ur'etu's operations, Bane worked independently of the criminal's bodyguard retinue and placed a portable sensor field on the compound's roof, which eventually alerted him to the arrival of the Jedi. Bane notice that the Jedi was using certain equipment in this mission. Bane realized that he was not dealing with a Jedi, but rather an impostor using technology to mimic one. He followed the enemy agent to the Skar'kla Consortium's security center, where he saw him kill Ur'etu's security chief and then Force-choke the crime boss himself. Yet Bane did nothing to help Ur'etu, letting his employer die so that he could confer with the false Jedi on the subject of his technology. Calling the agent out on his imitation of a Jedi, Bane summarily eliminated his lightsaber and then his right jetpack boot with two blaster shots, causing him to crash into a wall. When the false Jedi apparently used the Force to pull his blaster out of his hand, Bane recognized that the agent was using a monofilament cable with a magnetic grapple and thwarted his alleged Force pull, then discovered upon inspection of the agent's wrist gauntlets that his Force choke of Ur'etu had been nothing more than the use of a gas emitter. Speaking with the defeated agent, Bane confirmed his suspicion that the infiltrator was working as an enforcer for Ur'etu's Hutt rivals, posing as a Jedi to mask his affiliations. Because he would gain no credit for killing a false Jedi, the bounty hunter decided to spare the enemy agent on the condition that he explained how to build miniaturized equipment like his, as such technology would be an incredible asset in the coming war. Bane became the leader in his line of work after fellow bounty hunter Jango Fett perished in the opening battle of the Clone Wars.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide Bane's renown attracted the attention of Count Dooku and even the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, the latter of whom employed him numerous times for his own means. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock Clone Wars After Jango Fett lost his head at the 1st battle of Geonosis, Bane reputation expanded as the war between the Republic and the CIS continued. Bane made himself an enemy of the Republic, having a half-million credits wanted for him. Theft from Kul Teska After the battle of Ryloth,The Essential Reader's Companion Cad Bane stole from CIS scientist and fellow bounty hunter, Kul Teska, the Gravitic Core of the gravitic polarization beam weapon manufactured by the Teska over the ice world of Alzoc III. After stealing the crate containing the Core, Bane fled Teska's Munificent-class star frigate and left it to be hit by an explosion. He took his, the Sleight of Hand to the planet Ryloth, which had recently been liberated by the Republic army from the CIS. Bane then took a couple of Repbulic clone officers and coerced them with explosive cuffs into helping him protect his cargo from the droids . There he and the clone fought against the droids in a hangar. Bane and the clone were able to hod the droids off till they sealed off the tunnel. After they destroyed a Vulture droid, Bane was found by Jedi General Skywalker and Commander Tano. Bane was disarmed and lost his bargaining chip. After that, Bane offered his ship to help the Jedi and the Clones. Bane was then force to carry the Gravitic core to his ship. When they got to the ship, Bane then pulled out a hidden gun and tried to shoot the jedi but was stopped. Teska then demanded that Bane hand over the gravitic core. Though Bane refused to do so, Teska took the core and his ship. Bane tried to reach his ship, but was stopped by Commander Tano and trapped under a piece of metal. After Teska's and the Jedi's fight, Bane escaped by other means off Ryloth. Bane then went to to Behpour, to Teska's facility to get his revenge on the scientist. While Teska's gravitic beam powered up to attack the Naboo sun, Bane attacked the scientist by firing at Teska's rocket boosters during the scientist's fight with Skywalker and Tano in the weapon's core room, stranding Teska on the room's central platform.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes: Prima Official Game Guide Leaving Teska to be defeated by Skywalker and Tano, Bane retrieved his dropship and escaped from Behpour. Following that incident, Bane sabotaged the ''Sheathipede''-class transport shuttle that Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress were using to flee from Behpour; the mercenary watched the pair's vessel malfunction in space from the Sleight of Hand before rocketing away.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Work for Sidious Stealing a Holocron Bane was then hired by the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious to get information from the the Republic Senate Builidng and to elimnate Jedi General Ord Enisence.Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter After killing Enisence,Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2 Bane was then hired by Sidious to steal a Jedi Holocron from the Jedi Temple. Bane initially believed infiltrating the Temple to be impossible, but when Sidious put his reputation into question, Bane agreed to the assignment regardless of its costs, albeit with the request for an elite Rogue-class starfighter and triple his usual rate. Sidious agreed to meet these terms and also provided the schematics of the Temple. In preparation for the operation, Bane subcontracted Cato Parasitti for assistance and prepared his butler droid, Todo 360, for the job. As Bane worked on Todo in his apartment, he lied to his droid that he was only doing some maintenance, while in actuality he was installing an bomb in the droid. The two bounty hunters examined Sidious's intelligence file on a jedi name Bolla Ropal. Though Parasitti questioned whether they were going after him, Bane replied that they soon would but brought her attention to their current assignment—stealing a holocron from the Jedi Temple. Despite Sidious's inside information, Bane still required help beyond what Todo could provide—an agent on the inside of the Temple. To that end, Bane pointed Parasitti to Enisence's body, whose form the Clawdite easily assumed to pose as the dead Jedi. Bane passed an ear-comlink to Parasitti so that they could maintain contact, and although Parasitti questioned the details of Bane's own plan to break into the Jedi Temple Holocron Vaults, Bane kept a calm demeanor and stated that he would handle it. With that, the bounty hunters proceeded to the Jedi Temple and set their plan into motion. Bane and Todo used their rocket boots to reach an unattended overhang on the side of the Jedi Temple, close to the building's roof. With Parasitti at a computer terminal in the Library, Todo was able to locate a weak point in the Temple's energy shield and opened up an aperture in the shield with a touch of his finger. Bane and his droid made their way through the breach and entered a ventilation shaft, where they descended into a passage that was being blocked by a set of large, active fans. Parasitti directed Todo to the control board, and the droid deactivated the fans so that he and Bane could slip between their blades. Once Bane and Todo had passed between the blades of one of the fans, the droid accidentally reactivated the fan from a motion-sensing security switch. Parasitti was able to disable the fan, saving both of them. With the way clear, the pair continued on through the vent system to a shaft directly overlooking the Holocron Vaults, which was being protected by a dense laser web. Although Todo wanted to bypass the grate, Bane stopped him and checked with Parasitti on the vault's security measures. Bane noted a change in his comrade's voice, as the shapeshifting Parasitti had assumed the form of the Jedi librarian. Hearing the sounds of the Jedi searching for them, Bane impatiently waited as Parasitti deactivated the vault's laser sensor system from her terminal. The instant that the primary laser systems were down, Bane and Todo descended into the shaft leading to the Holocron Vaults. While Bane used his gauntlet to cut through the safe's lock mechanism, Todo deactivated the remainder of the laser beams surrounding the vault's entrance. Bane directed Todo to slice through the wall and cut a passage to the Temple's communication center in order to have his techno-service droid lure the Jedi away from the vault, although the bounty hunter hid his intentions—and the fact that he had implanted a bomb in the droid—from Todo. Parasitti, meanwhile, was captured by the Jedi and revealed Bane's objective to the Jedi. Losing contact with his inside agent, Bane was unable to access the diagrams that would help him deactivate the lock. He barked at Todo to go to the Jedi Temple's communication center to pose as a distraction for the Jedi, and once the droid departed, Bane primed a bomb of the same model that he had installed in his droid to break through the vault's lock. The hunter hid from the approaching Jedi—Masters Skywalker and Kenobi, who had been tipped off by Tano to the mercenary's target—as the explosive went off and waited until the pair had followed Todo to the communication center before emerging from the shadows. Bane heaved the Holocron Vaults' door open all the way and proceeded unopposed into the room, where he extracted the holocron from its holding place. He then stuffed the holocron into a pocket and donned a Jedi robe to sneak away through the Archive Library, slipping out in broad daylight in a display of his sheer nerve. Bane escaped the Temple without either of his accomplices, leaving Parasitti in the Jedi's custody and allowing Todo to serve his purpose as a decoy by being destroyed by the explosive that he had installed in the droid earlier. Mission to Devaron With hired help from fellow Jedi hunter and bounty hunter Aurra Sing, Bane took a fleet of Munificent-class frigates and C-9979 landing craft to mount a surprise attack on the planet Devaron, where Jedi General Ropal maintained a Republic base''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' called the Temple of Eedit.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Two, Blu-ray edition Initiating a ground assault on the planet and commanding his armada from his lead Munificent-class frigate, Bane contacted Sing's battle droid squad, codenamed "Nashtah Team," to check on her progress. Sing reported that she was on the western end of the valley where the outpost was located, but even though she spotted Ropal and had a clear shot at him, Bane ordered her not to shoot the Jedi Master, as he was his target. Instead, Bane told Sing to distract Commander Xebec, and several clones who had just arrived. In the meantime, Bane left his command ship and moved in to capture Ropal. En route to the surface in a Rogue-class starfighter, Bane shot several clone troopers before landing and heading for Ropal's position. Along the way, Bane received word from his command ship's crew that the Republic Star Destroyer Resolute had arrived out of hyperspace and realized that Parasitti had betrayed his target to the Jedi, at which he swore to return the favor. Bane ordered his armada of frigates into defensive formation to stop the Resolute before it could interrupt his task. He found Ropal deflecting blaster shots with his lightsaber and loaded an expensive shot of cortosis ore into his blaster pistol, using it to short out Ropal's weapon. With Ropal disarmed, Bane threw a cord at the Jedi General, tying his legs together and knocking him to the ground. Although Ropal tossed his temporarily defunct lightsaber aside and refused to open the holocron for him, Bane had one of his super battle droids shock Ropal, rendering him unconscious.The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct Bane took Ropal hostage and stole the Kyber crystal from him before loading him on board a ''Sheathipede''-class transport shuttle and taking him to his command ship . As Bane rendezvoused with a Trade Federation escort of Munificent-class frigates over Devaron that had been dispatched by Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray at Darth Sidious's request, they were ambushed by the Resolute, commanded by Skywalker. Ordering his battle droid crew to move the ship out of the battle zone and prepare to jump to hyperspace, Bane went to confront Ropal in the Jedi's holding cell, as only a Jedi could open the holocron and combine it with the Kyber crystal to make it reveal the information. However, the Resolute targeted the frigate's hyperdrive and compromised the ship's power converters, trapping Bane in the system. Bane was notified of this impediment on his way to Ropal's cell by a battle droid, and wondered out loud what the Jedi were planning. Though Bane tortured Ropal with electrical charges, the Jedi General continued to refuse to unlock the crystal with the holocron. Having no use for an uncooperative prisoner, Bane ordered his droid subordinate to increase Ropal's electrocution to full power, killing the Jedi Master.Bane saw this murder as only a slight setback to achieving his objective, but he still required a Jedi to access the crystal. Returning to his ship's bridge, Bane was contacted by an upset Gunray, who was angered that four of his loaned ships had been destroyed. Bane remained unconcerned about the losses; he knew that Sidious valued the information in the memory crystal and believed that the Sith Lord would compensate Gunray's loses. As Skywalker and Tano landed on the hull of Bane's ship with AT-TE, Bane refused to send out reinforcements into the battle—to the surprise of both his battle droid crew and Gunray. Although Gunray demanded that he transmit the information and abandon the plan before the Jedi boarded his ship and stole the holocron back, Bane replied that he could not submit the data, but still intended to let Skywalker and Tano embark his ship in order to get one of them to unlock the crystal with the holocron. Ending his conversation with Gunray, Bane gave orders to his crew, telling them to wipe the frigate's memory, activate the self-destruct sequence, and transfer control of all shipboard functions to his wrist-com. Leaving his battle droids to defend the bridge, Bane escaped through a ventilation duct moments before Skywalker, Tano, Clone Captain Rex, and their clone trooper squad arrived there and captured it from the droids. On the frigate's gunnery deck, Bane assembled lines of B1 and B2 battle droids, intending to have them fight and distract the clones while he himself separated the Jedi and led one of them away. With his troops in place, Bane ran through the hallways of his ship and lured the Jedi and clones—who had found the late Ropal in his holding cell—to the gunnery deck. Once Skywalker, Tano, and the clones had arrived in the darkened room, Bane revealed his forces by reactivating the lights and ordered the droids to open fire on the Jedi and clones. As a gunfight erupted as planned, Bane secured himself to the floor with his magno-grip boots and increased the fight's stakes by disabling the frigate's gravity generators and deactivating the artificial gravity. The Jedi and clones rose off the floor, while the battle droids, still magnetized to the deck, continued to fire at them. Bane targeted his blaster fire at Skywalker, who made it past him, and the bounty hunter quickly got out of range of the Jedi's lightsaber slashes. Bane opened fire on the clones, shooting and killing several of them. However, Skywalker soon returned to fight Bane, surprising him from behind and delivering a kick that knocked the holocron out of his grip. Just as Skywalker was about to grab the holocron, the astromech droid R2-D2 reactivated the gravity, plummeting everyone back down to the floor. Bane then escaped with the crystal, but was, according to his plan, followed by Commander Tano. The two fought each other. Though Bane was able to disarm Tano, he was knocked to the ground. Fortunately, Bane was able to shock her into submission. Bane then put her behind a force field. General Skywalker then arrived. Bane then told him that he did not open the Holocron, he would let Tano be sucked into space to die. Skywalker complie and opened the Holocron. After that he was able to rescue tano. Bane was then contacted by Gunray, who wanted to transmit the information in exchange for transportaion Bane. Bane refused, telling the Viceroy that he had other means of his escape. Bane then made his way to the landing bay. Just then he was confronted by two clone troopers. Bane then killed the two them and then he took the clone trooper Denal's armor. Bane then put Denal's corpse into his clothes and then poised him to make the jedi believe he was dead. He then jumped aboard the jedi's escape ship, posing as a clone. Bane was able to lie to Skywalker that he was unable to get the Holocron, though Skywalker could still sense bane. After the ship landed in the Resolute's landing bay, Bane left the ship, but he left a trace of blood on the ship. Bane was then noticed by Tano, who thought he was wounded. Ahsoka then realized that Bane was not a clone. Bane then knocked her out and made his way to a fighter. Skywalker tried to stop bane but was knocked off . Bane was able to get to hyperspace wing before the Jedi cruiser was able to lock them down. Kidnapping Younglings Bane then returned to his secret base on Black Stall Station. Ban was then contacted hired by Darth Sidious sent to kidnap four of the infants listed in the crystal and bring them to Mustafar. Bane used'' '' the Xanadu Blood, the elite Rogue-class starfighter''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' that had been gifted to him by Sidious,Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Pack: Xanadu Blood) to capture the young Nautolan Zinn Toa on the planet Glee Anselm. Next traveling to Rodia, Bane donned a Jedi robe to pose as a Jedi and avoid attracting unwanted attention in the operation at hand. Bane met with the Rodian Mahtee Dunn and her Force-sensitive son Wee Dunn, in their home on Rodia. Though the Rodian mother recalled Bolla Ropal's previous statement that her son would not have to start his training at the Jedi Temple for some time, Bane deceived her, stating that Jedi impostors had been stealing Force-sensitive children across the galaxy—with the increased danger, he claimed that he had to take the young Dunn immediately. Encountering difficulties with convincing Mahtee to surrender her son to him, Bane used a hypnogazer to temporarily alter her memory and force her into complying with his demands. Preparing to escape with the young Dunn in his arms, Bane witnessed Jedi General Kenobi—who had been dispatched to prevent the kidnapping—enter the room and learn of the child's capture from Mahtee. When Kenobi caught sight of him , Bane activated his rocket boots and soared to the platform where the Xanadu Blood was docked. Kenobi went after Bane but arrived too late to prevent him from leaving Rodia with Dunn. After delivering both Toa and Dunn to Sidious's Mustafar facility and wiping the Xanadu Blood's navigation records, Bane traveled to the planet Naboo to track down the next child,—the Gungan infant Roo-Roo Page. Touching down near Page's home, located in the waterfall-surrounded Jan-gwa city, Bane proceeded to Page's home and witnessed her mother place a small figure in a crib in the nursery before leaving the room. Believing that she had left behind Page, Bane entered the nursery and pulled back the crib's blanket, only to find a tooka doll in place of the expected infant. A moment later, Jedi Commander Tano jumped into the room, lightsaber drawn. Remarking on the Padawan's combination of cleverness and naivety, Bane ensnared her lightsaber with his gauntlet's lanyard and yanked the weapon out of her grip. He released a barrage of blaster fire at Tano, who ducked behind some furniture to avoid the attack. With Tano briefly distracted, Bane attempted to escape out the window with his rocket boots but was stopped by Skywalker, who jumped off the building's roof and grabbed onto his boots. With the extra weight, Bane's boosters were disabled, and the two tumbled onto a roof. The pair engaged in a brief struggle before landing on the ground, and the outmatched Bane looked up to see Tano's lightsaber in his face. Bane was placed in binders, and Tano retrieved her Padawan braid jewelry that he had previously taken from her at Devaron. When Tano told Page's relieved mother that her Force-sensitive daughter was safe, Bane questioned that claim before being led away by Skywalker. Bane and the Xanadu Blood were taken to the Resolute, where the bounty hunter was placed in a shielded holding cell aboard the Star Destroyer while his starfighter was examined by the Jedi. During an interrogation by generals Kenobi and Windu, Bane refused to reveal the whereabouts of the kidnapped children, the location of the holocron, and the identity of his client, and the Jedi left his cell to devise another way to glean the information from him. With no alternative methods of interrogation, Windu, Kenobi, and Skywalker bound together and employed the Force to compel the strong-minded Bane to lead them to the stolen holocron—an act that came at the risk of destroying his mind. Thrashing from his attempts at resisting the Jedi's influence, Bane promised to take them to the holocron, albeit with the intention of leading them into a trap. The handcuffed Bane was escorted into a waiting shuttle, where he gave Black Stall Station's coordinates to his accompanying guards—Kenobi, Windu, and Clone Commander Cody. After arriving in the asteroid-strewn Rogue Antar system and docking to the station, Kenobi and Windu left Cody with the ship and followed Bane into his base. Though neither Jedi sensed the kidnapped infants, Bane told them that the children were safe and focused on the holocron, leading them to the station's control room and directing them to the holocron on a table across the room. Although Bane volunteered to get the holocron for them, Windu refused to let him continue his tricks and proceeded to retrieve the holocron himself. However, Windu unintentionally activated the station's intruder alert system, triggering alarms and a laser system that targeted the Jedi. Bane sneaked away from the distracted Jedi Masters and evaded the pursing Kenobi by escaping through a concealed hatch, bidding the Jedi farewell as he left. Breaking out of his binders, Bane departed Black Stall Station in an escape pod, triggering the station's self-destruct sequence and leaving the Jedi occupied with securing their own getaway. Despite his escape from the Jedi's custody, Bane was ultimately unable to complete his kidnappings of the infants, as Sidious's plot was foiled by Skywalker and Tano shortly thereafter. Work for the hutts Bane was later hired by the Hutt crime lord Jabba the Hutt and the Hutt Grand Council to break Jabba's criminal uncle, Ziro the Hutt, out of Republic custody on Coruscant. To do so, he formed a team of hunters to capture members of the Galactic Senate and force Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to free Ziro. Once he had liberated Ziro from the high-security Central Detention Center'' , Bane delivered him to the Hutt Council and disbanded his posse. When Ziro escaped from Nal Hutta, Bane was rehired to track down the crime lord, and though he arrived on Teth too late to secure his bounty, he managed to evade Jedi Generals Kenobi and Quinlan Vos, who failed to apprehend him for his crimes. '' Plot to kidnap the Chancellor By the end of the current bounty hunting season, Bane's total bounty tallies surpassed those of all the other mercenaries in the field, with the bounty hunter Embo coming in second behind him. By that time, the price on Bane's head had risen to 2,500,000. Rescuing Eval Bane was then hired by one of Dooku's best agents, Moralo Eval to break him out of prison for a fortune. Agreeing to this, Bane then allowed himself to be captured by the Republic to rescue fellow Eval from the Republic's Central Detention Center, where Eval used his criminal influence to have Bane placed in the same prison cell. Bane intended to break the two of them out of the facility with his usual plan involving the crematorium, and he also became a candidate in Eval's eyes to participate in the kidnapping of Palpatine, which was to take place in three revolutions' time at a public festival on Naboo. Just as Bane was preparing to set his prison escape plan into motion, Eval invited another prisoner, the recently detained bounty hunter Rako Hardeen, to their cell as a potential candidate for the kidnapping plot. Both Bane and Eval were unaware that Hardeen was in fact a disguised Jedi General Kenobi, who had faked his death by Hardeen's hand to assume the latter's identity in the criminal underworld, hoping to uncover Eval's plot for the Jedi Council and prevent it from coming to fruition. Bane took an instant disliking to the alleged Hardeen: he believed that anyone could kill a Jedi with a sniper shot as Hardeen had with Kenobi. He told Hardeen that he would have to kill a Jedi face to face to earn his respect, going so far as to request double, then triple, his usual rate from Eval if he had to break out the disagreeable Hardeen along with the two of them. Amused at their rivalry, Eval had the Coruscant Guard troopers transfer Hardeen to another prison cell, telling him to forget their discussion on pain of death. At a meal the next day, Bane launched his plan to free himself and Eval, hiring the young bounty hunter aspirant Boba Fettto create a diversion in the mess hall. Fett picked a fight with Hardeen, and once his mercenary ally, Bossk, joined the fray, a full-scale riot erupted between the prisoners and the Coruscant Guard. In the midst of the intended chaos, Bane led Eval out of the mess hall to the morgue as the entire facility was placed on lockdown. Hardeen soon caught up with them and demanded to be a part of their escape; only Eval's belief in his potential led Bane to accept the newcomer as an ally.? At the morgue, Bane discovered that the door's code had been changed since the last time he had been at the prison. Although Eval lost faith in Bane and his escape plan, Kenobi convinced them that he could slice into the door's access port. While Bane and Eval were standing guard for him along the hallway, Hardeen was able to open the lock, granting them access to the morgue. As soon as the three of them were inside, they heard the clone guards returning and quickly slipped into the coffin transports that took casualties to the crematorium, where their vital signs were immediately noticed by the clone technicians. Bane and his accomplices wasted no time in attacking the clones, stealing their DC-15S blasters and using them against the technicians. During the ensuing firefight, Kenobi hesitated in blasting one of the technicians and claimed that his blaster had jammed, prompting Bane to shoot the trooper for him. His suspicions about "Hardeen" raised, Bane led the way to the prison's lower landing bay, summarily gunning down all of the clone troopers in their path. After commandeering a police speeder, Bane piloted the group to a civilian landing dock, where they stole a ship from its Quarren owner. As they lifted off from Coruscant aboard the freighter, Bane delivered a blow to Kenobi's head, intending it as a lesson for hesitating over killing the clone technician back at the morgue. Bane, Eval, and Hardeen made their way to Nal Hutta, where Hardeen, to Bane's incredulity, intended to crash their ship into the swamps to get Republic authorities off their trail. Surviving the crash, the three of them abandoned the freighter and made their way to the Bilbousa Bazaar, a marketplace in the planet's capital city, Bilbousa. There, Kenobi hoped they could buy a new starship, though Bane pointed out that as they undoubtedly had a bounty on their heads for escaping, they first had to replace their prison fatigues. To re-equip themselves with bounty hunting gear, Bane took them to Pablo's Pawnshop, a choice venue of his that was operated by the pawnbroker Pablo. At the pawnshop, Bane found some new armor and equipment, including a new hat. Despite usually being satisfied with Pablo's stock, ? Bane found his selection of weapons to be lacking on this occasion and inquired where they could find quality blasters. When Pablo suggested that the three mercenaries were not in a position to be picky, being on the run, Bane threatened him, warning him not to report them to the Hutts. Bane promptly left? without paying for his gear, though Hardeen slipped Pablo and his Twi'lek partner some credits on his way out. Once back at the plaza, Bane advised that they split up to avoid attracting further attention—he and Eval would buy some weapons, while Hardeen would find them a new ship, having crashed their last one. Once Hardeen was out of earshot, Bane told Eval that they would ditch "Hardeen" as soon as they were aboard the ship, so that he could take the fall for them under interrogation by the Hutts. When asked by Eval if this decision was business or personal, Bane replied that it was both. While Eval opted for a sniper rifle, Bane had him buy a Mandalorian blaster rifle and an LL-30 blaster pistol for himself, neither of them bothering to find a weapon for Hardeen. Bane and Eval rendezvoused with him at a starship vendor yard, where Hardeen had negotiated a deal with the Bith starship merchant for a ship. As Bane and Hardeen argued about whether the latter would be accompanying them to Serenno, where Count Dooku was expecting Eval, several of the Hutt authorities' Gamorrean guards, tipped off by Pablo's Twi'lek partner, arrived at the starship field to arrest the three wanted bounty hunters. Telling Hardeen that his reward would be being spared from death, Bane sprayed Hardeen in the face with knockout gas and kicked him to the ground, leaving him to be taken into custody by the Hutts. However, Bane and Eval were unaware that Hardeen had planted a tracking beacon on the light freighter while haggling with the Bith dealer.? Lifting off from Nal Hutta, Bane piloted the light freighter while Eval reported to Count Dooku that he was en route to Serenno, apologizing for the delay in his rendezvous. When an impatient Bane demanded his pay for breaking them out of prison, Eval, currently short on funds from purchasing the weapons and the freighter, promised that he would be paid when they reached Serenno. At that moment, their freighter was assaulted by a trio of HH-87 Starhoppers dispatched by the Hutt authorities, as Hardeen had tipped them off to the tracking beacon that he had placed on the freighter. Their engines were disabled by the pursuant HH-87 Starhoppers, Bane was forced to turn the ship back for the Bilbousa Bazaar, though he and Eval managed to escape from the Hutt authorities upon landing. The two bounty hunters found their ex-partner Hardeen, at an outside restaurant in the plaza. Although Bane was furious with him for double-crossing them, smashing him against a table and locking him in a stranglehold, Eval was losing patience with their bickering and broke up their fight, allowing Hardeen to speak. Offering them a ship that he had acquired to leave Nal Hutta, Hardeen demanded to be made a full partner in Eval's operations, a deal that Eval grudgingly accepted. In response to Bane's fury with being betrayed to the Hutts, Hardeen stated that Bane would have done the same thing in his situation—for the time being, they were even. While the three mercenaries made their way to Hardeen's purchased ship, a Personal Luxury Yacht 3000, on the outskirts of Bilbousa Bazaar, Hardeen stated that a fifty-fifty split of Bane's fee from Eval sounded fair to him, though Bane did not think so. To top it off, the Bith starship dealer from whom Kenobi had bought the luxury yacht had swindled him, only filling the yacht with enough fuel to reach his brother's refueling station on the nearby planet Orondia. Bane, Eval, and Hardeen were thus forced to make a stop on Orondia to purchase fuel from the second Bith dealer. Just as they were pulling away from the station aboard their yacht, the bounty hunters were set upon by Jedi Apprentice Skywalker and his apprentice Tano, who were tracking down Hardeen to bring the fugitive mercenary to justice. Skywalker and Tano were unknowingly following the disguised Kenobi instead of the real Hardeen, complicating matters for Kenobi. Unable to gain altitude with the Jedi's T-6 shuttle bearing down on their yacht, Bane and Kenobi were forced to keep dangerously close to Orondia's barren surface, maneuvering through abandoned mining sites and pipelines as they avoided the opposing Jedi shuttle. During the course of the chase, Skywalker left the controls of the shuttle to Tano and jumped onto the bounty hunters' yacht, intending to sabotage the vessel's engine pods so that "Hardeen" could not escape. Although Hardeen, hoping to prevent Skywalker from compromising his deception, made to confront him on the yacht's exterior, Bane claimed the opportunity to kill a Jedi and went to face off with Skywalker, leaving Hardeen at the cockpit's controls. Exiting the starship, Bane activated his rocket boots and fired his grappling hook onto the side of the yacht, using it to steady himself with one hand as he raised his blaster pistol against Skywalker with the other. Skywalker deflected the blaster fire with his lightsaber and managed to hit Bane's left rocket boot, sending him flying out of control onto the yacht's hull. Despite the setback, Bane used his remaining rocket boot to propel himself backward in front of the cockpit, firing at Skywalker with both blasters as he went. As Bane and Skywalker fought in front of the cockpit, Hardeen intentionally tipped the yacht to one side, throwing both Skywalker and Bane off-balance and interrupting their fight. As Kenobi was bringing the yacht under a rock arch, Tano, piloting her shuttle over the arch, misjudged the distances, and the two vessels collided. Bane and Skywalker were thrown from the yacht, landing in a canyon as the yacht and shuttle crashed further on. After recovering from the fall, Bane set out into the clouds of dust upturned by the crash and found Skywalker about to kill "Hardeen," the undercover Kenobi, in vengeance for his former Master's death. Bane fired a cord around Skywalker and pulled him away from Hardeen, but he was kicked backward by Skywalker before he could kill him. Bane was forced backward as his blaster shots were deflected by Skywalker's lightsaber, and his blaster rifle was eventually knocked out of his hand. However, Hardeen attacked Skywalker and, after a brutal brawl, managed to knock him unconscious, whispering to his former student not to follow him. Just as Bane reclaimed his blaster rifle and prepared to shoot at the despondent Skywalker, Tano jumped into the fray to defend her Master, repelling all of Bane's gunfire with her lightsabers. Amidst Bane's and Hardeen's standoff with Tano, Eval informed his associates that the yacht was still operational and announced that they were leaving. Apologizing that they were in a hurry, Bane told Tano that they would have to "dance" some other time and left for the yacht, with Hardeen following in his wake. Bane, Eval, and Hardeen departed from Orondia aboard their yacht, leaving Skywalker and Tano behind. Notes & References External Link Category:Bounty Hunters